Crow
by Christian Torres
Summary: Crow is about a young man facing his inner demon - quite literally.


I haven't seen the sky in days. It's dark here. Rain has been constant, sometimes it lightens to a mist but that's as much as I can hope for. Everything is wet, the people, the cars, the trash on the sides of the street. Manhattan has a uniform this season: scarves, beanies, and umbrellas, but we still shiver as we sip from our cups of lukewarm coffee. No one stops; always moving, always somewhere to go; somewhere to be - and someone to chase.

"Stop him!" He dashes across morning traffic at 5th avenue; narrowly missing a taxi that blows its horn.

"Aye! Watch where you're 'goin!"

I scurry to the side of the busy avenue, where I am immediately splashed by another taxi speeding over an icy puddle. I watch as he pushes his way across the sidewalk towards the Main Library.

"No, no -" Forgetting about traffic; I try to sprint across the avenue when a minivan blasts their horn only a foot away from me, I reflexively point my umbrella at it's windshield, "Expulso!" As I cast the explosive spell my umbrella accidently flourishes open, causing the spell to radiate.

Drinks held by those coming out of a nearby Starbucks burst in their hands, and the windshields of about four taxis, including the minivan spider-web. It's clumsy, but it managed stop traffic.

" Woah!"

" - What just happened?!"

I look to the Main Library and see the man running up it's steps to the door. Ignoring the speculation, I chase after. The crowd's heavy, slowing me to a hasty walk meanwhile the man has almost escaped my sight. "Repello Muggletum." The bustling crowd before me unzips as they suddenly fear of falling into an illusion of a long crevice. As I'm about to reach the Main Library's courtyard someone slaps my shoulder. Startled I turn around at whomever it may be and point at them with the tip of my umbrella.

"Vanni! Oh my god! I haven't seen you for a while." A girl I vaguely recognize smiles at me and opens her arms, "You have to give me a hug!"

I step back, and look to the entry doors of the library. The man touches the knob; instantly vanishing. "No!"

"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong?" She asks perplexed.

"Sorry..." Regardless of the girl, I turn to the Main Library, skipping steps as I haste to the entrance.

I see the knob he touched and with my muggle umbrella I point and flick my wrist; "Portus!" A ray of blue light streams onto the knob causing it to also shine.

Laughter; muffled as if my ears are smothered with pillows. There's many of them, I can't make out their faces but they seem to hover around me. A tall blurred figure parts through the obscure bodies; I cannot make out what he says, but he seems to be scolding. Why would the man I chased scold me...?

"Mr. Abatelli...! Mr. Abatelli! Have you been listening to me?!" My Dark Arts professors face is red, his hands shake as he can't seem where else to place his anger. "Wipe the drool off your face and get out of my class...now!" His yell snaps the world, the classroom, into focus.

In silence, I pack my 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' book and wand before heading out. As I do, I hear them all trying to suppress their giggles, biting their lips in order to prevent even the slightest smirk. My eyes are casted as I walk through the aisle of desks and there he is, I see him glaring through cold black eyes. I instantly switch my gaze to the floor again, so as to not provoke - my books spill and wand skips against the stone floors.

"Mr. Abatelli, have you not embarrassed yourself enough for today?" Sarcastically suggests the professor.

I was tripped by a lanky boy with black eyes, who now breaks the tense silence of the class with his cackling. I flounder for my books, and yank my wand from under his foot meanwhile my eyes swell. My face feels hot and I can feel my head throbbing; taking simple breaths is suddenly challenging.

I scurry over to the door after I've piled my books in my hands, and awkwardly try to grip the knob to let myself out. The door clunks behind me. As I drag my esteem down the deserted hallways, the echoing of my whimpers fill them whole.


End file.
